


Focus

by oldcoyote (contrawise)



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contrawise/pseuds/oldcoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine helps with Steve's workouts. Sometimes that makes it hard for Steve to concentrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

Down.

Up.

It's almost relaxing, once Blaine gets used to it.

Down.

Up.

Kind of like being on a boat, rocking slowly on the water. Except in this case, the boat is his boyfriend.

"Do you really need to work out?" he asks casually, trying not to shift his weight where he's draped over Steve's back. "I mean, you're not exactly lacking in the-" he slips, and grips a little tighter, "-physical department."

"It helps me stay focused," Steve grunts, lowering them both on his arms again in a steady pump of up, down, up. "Pushups were always too easy after the serum. Working out helps me relax."

"Like boxing."

"Like boxing," Steve agrees. "The extra weight-"

"Hey!"

"However small," Steve adds with a chuckle, "makes it more of a workout."

Blaine tries to hide his grin against Steve's shoulder while he keeps his grip tight, making sure he doesn't slide again. It feels ridiculous, just riding Steve up and down, and he can certainly think of better ways to get in a workout. Still, Steve's back is broad and impossibly warm, firm and tight under his hands. 

And then, Blaine has an idea.

"A challenge, you mean?" he asks with a wicked smile.

"Kinda," Steve agrees with another grunt.

He shivers as Blaine's breath ghosts over the sweat on his neck, cooling it in a slow ripple of sensation. The puff of air is followed by the distinct brush of lips and tongue.

"What are you doing?" Steve asks, brow furrowing.

"Nothin'."

Steve is jarred for a moment, but soon picks up his rhythm again.

Up.

Down.

Up.

This time it's a nip at the curve of his jaw, followed by a slow, open-mouthed kiss down the side of his neck. A tremor wobbles his arms.

" _Blaine_." Steve whines.

"What?" Blaine asks innocently, hands migrating slowly down, keeping him steady in his perch, but still roaming.

Steve laughs breathily, helpless as Blaine's weight slides down further and an arm curls around his waist. The other hand slips into his pants, thumbing under his briefs and making his arms shake again. Steve lets out a surprised gust of breath, trying to keep control. He can feel Blaine nuzzling against his back, teasing kisses over the skin he's slowly exposing as he pushes up Steve's shirt.

"That's... _very_ distracting,"

"That's the point. You wanted a challenge."

Steve keeps going, trying to focus, until he can feel Blaine's legs spread over his hips, thighs pressing tight and keeping Blaine in position. Blaine's hand strokes at the soft skin in the crease of Steve's thigh, impossibly close to his slowly hardening cock.

"B-Blaine," Steve chokes out, tensing his muscles to fight against the rising heat.

"Mmm-hmm?" Blaine hums against his skin, and Steve can feel the vibration in his ribs.

"You're not gonna win," Steve announces, and resumes again. Down, up. Down, up.

"Uhuh, sure."

"I'm serious," Steve adds.

"You just try your best," Blaine insists sweetly, dragging his palm up the length of Steve's cock and wrapping his fingers around it.

"Oh!" Steve's head tips forward, and the next down is shakier than the last. " _Fuck_."

"Atta boy," Blaine teases as his grip tightens and his hand slowly strokes to its own rhythm. "Keep going."

Steve only manages halfway up this time before his knees buckle and they both crash to the floor. 

"I take it back," Steve pants as he rolls onto his back, shirt bunched up under his arms and belly exposed and flashing with sweat as he drags in each breath. "You win."

Blaine's grin is playful and devilish, and he shifts on his hands and knees, moving to straddle Steve's thighs. His fingers are strong and demanding, tucking into the waist of Steve's pants and popping the button. 

"Then I guess I get the prize."


End file.
